So She Dances
by broadwaybear
Summary: He can't meet her, but he can still watch. Oneshot. Songfic to So She Dances, by Josh Groban.


A.N.) My first Gargoyles fic, and I haven't watched the show since I was like 8, so don't be to hard on me! This is also my first songfic. I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gargoyles and the song is written and sung by Josh Groban.

**So She Dances**

Every night he saw her. Every night he wished he wasn't what he was, just so he could talk to her. But that was impossible, he was a gargoyle, she was a human, she didn't even know that he watched her dance every night.

It had been almost two months since he first saw her, she was doing exactly what she was doing now, dancing, ballet he assumed, always to the same music, each night she made it even more perfect. She probably had an audition or something, all Lexington cared about was that she always danced to that same song.

It was that song he had heard one night while flying, he had gotten into an argument with Brooklyn during a patrol, so he flew off in the opposite direction and heard a slow sad melody playing over the rooftops. It seemed to call him, to draw him in. So he went to check it out, only to stumble upon awesome perfection.

There she had been, she had a flashlight shining on her like a spotlight, the music playing in the background. She had light brown hair that was pulled back in a half pony-tail with the rest cascading in gentle waves down her back. She wore what-had-once-been-white-now-off-white Pointe shoes and blue sweatpants, but it didn't matter.

She moved with grace and beauty, a model of perfection, even the couple of times she fell and he wanted to jump out and catch her, she still seemed perfect. The routine was never quite the same each time she did it, always just a slight change that seemed to make it even better, if that were possible.

The next night Lex snuck away to see if she would be there again, and she was, dancing to the same slow song that made her cry, crystal tears of sadness. He didn't know why she cried, but he wished he could comfort her somehow.

From that night on, Lex always came back to that roof top, no one ever followed him, but they always wanted to know where he had gone. He would never tell them, he couldn't, they might try to stop him, and he couldn't live with not seeing her. He wished she could see him, but she would stop dancing if she knew that he watched her, so every night, as she rolled up the mat she danced on, and grabbed the boom box that played the song she danced to, he left, without her ever knowing he was there.

As he flew away the song would play in his head, and one night it sparked in him something he didn't know he had, a sense of creativity. Her motions and total perfection inspired in him lyrics to the wordless song, how he wished she could hear it…

A waltz when she walks in the room,

she pulls back the hair from her face.

She turns to the window

to sway in the moonlight

even her shadow has grace.

A waltz for the girl out of reach,

she lifts her hands up to the sky.

She moves with the music,

the song is her lover,

the melody's making her cry.

So she dances,

in and out of the crowd

like a glance.

This romance is from afar,

calling me silently.

A waltz for the chance I should take

but how will I know where to start?

She's spinning between constellations and dreams.

Her rhythm is my beating heart

So she dances,

in and out of the crowd

like a glance.

This romance is from afar,

calling me silently.

I can't keep on watching forever.

I'd give up this view just to tell her…

When I close my eyes I can see,

the spotlights are bright on you and me.

We've got the floor and you're in my arms.

How could I ask for more?

So she dances

in and out of the crowd

like a glance.

This romance is from afar

calling me silently.

I can't keep on watching forever,

and I'd give up this view just to tell her…

…But he couldn't tell her, she would leave him, and he couldn't live with that. Even if she didn't just knowing of the existence of gargoyles would put her in danger with their many enemies, and he refused to put her in that kind of danger.

So he watched form the sidelines, for now at least…

A.N.) I hope you liked it, please R&R and tell me if I should turn it in to a full length story or not! Thanks for reading!


End file.
